


Glass Windows Drabbles

by TempleVevHelm (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drabbles, Fluff, Freeform, Gore, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TempleVevHelm
Summary: Things that were planned for Glass Windows and didn't get in and things that didn't fit into the story to begin with. This is NOT a continuation of the story, I'm not picking it back up again, but I figured I might as well put all the rest of the cards on the table so I could at least get all these never-to-be-finished thoughts and snippets off of my chest. Enjoy.





	1. Author's Note

Just here to reiterate: this is not a continuation of Glass Windows, I'm not going to pick the story up again and I'm not going to beg A03 for it back. It's orphaned, it's gone, I'm not getting notifications for it anymore and something tells me I don't want to either. I'm just here in the first chapter to say that despite all the stress, writing that fic was a lot of fun, and there were a lot of things I didn't get to touch on, and things that couldn't make it into the story because they either didn't fit, or because they were more like mini crack fics, so that's what I'm going to be sharing here in this drabble series before orphaning this one too, just so I don't get notifications from it. I'm done with the Resident Evil fandom as it stands. Gaming fandoms have a horrible habit of being more stress and negativity than they're worth, so I expected this, but I was hoping I'd at least get somewhat closer to the end of the fic before having to distance myself from it.

With that out of the way, here's the second thing I wanted to touch on: what I had planned for the rest of the fic!  
If I had it my way, the rest of it would have roughly followed this plot:

-Leon, Ada and Tyrant encounter the sewer gator, Tyrant jumps down and carries Leon over its shoulder while he shouts desperate "left"s and "right"s at it before its killed the same way it is in game  
-Annette makes her appearance and still manages to shoot Leon because Tyrant fights with his orders, torn between shielding Leon and not hurting Annette. When Ada goes off on her own to fight Annette, Tyrant stays back and gives Leon its giant coat because Ada lost her coat somewhere in the main part of the police station, and Leon wakes up wrapped up in Tyrant's coat, with said Tyrant standing careful guard over him  
-Leon and Tyrant make their way around the sewers looking for Ada, Tyrant and Leon flirt a lot with each other now that they don't have an audience and Leon slowly starts to see a lot of Tyrant's personality, namely, his need to protect, and his odd love of the mutants, not wanting to hurt them, but not wanting them to hurt Leon either  
-Tyrant saves Leon multiple times from hordes of zombies and touches Leon very tenderly after a particularly harrowing encounter, whereupon Tyrant leans down to check closely for damage and their lips almost touch, only for Leon's walkman (his walkie talkie doi) to buzz alive with Marvin and Claire shouting at him and getting back in touch  
-Leon gets separated from Tyrant when it breaks into the room holding Ada on its own - making all the running around gathering puzzle pieces useless - and Leon gets cornered by fire and his second encounter with Dr. Birkins. Leon gets a good few hits on Dr. Birkins, but ultimately is saved when Tyrant throws the good doctor, and a couple tons of loading crates, off the side of the failing platform  
-Tyrant helps Leon and Ada get to the cable car, inside, Ada tries to distance Leon from the case but still wants him to help her, he says he'd go in anyways to help Claire, Marvin and Sherry, and Tyrant touches his leg, its eyes tell him that he's doing the right thing and Leon feels relieved when he and Tyrant finally enter Umbrella's facility  
-Everything goes about the same as before, only with Leon and Tyrant continuing to get close, make sure they're both okay/free of damage, spitting into wounds when they need to with more horrible, disgusting herb gloop, and brushing hands while handing off vials and power keys to each other  
-During the "final" encounter with Dr. Birkins, Tyrant saves Annette from being crushed by letting Leon distract him, then catching Annette when she's thrown, which again separates the two of them as quarantine is initiated, Leon is trapped down in the bioreactor area with Dr. Birkins, shooting desperately and stalling for time as Tyrant claws its way down to them, then takes the main power reactor and slams the entire thing down on the good doctor, "killing" him "for good"  
-The platform is raised and Tyrant throws Annette over its shoulder, while everything is crashing down, Leon confronts Ada, they both almost fall off the edge of the platform, but Leon doesn't give up, and he manages to pull himself up enough for Tyrant to grab both of them, it throws Ada over the shoulder opposite of Annette, then it and Leon gun it for the cable car, only to have to get down there by moving platform  
-While the platform is going, lickers and mutants fall from the ceiling and from rooms above that had been previously blocked away, Tyrant shields Leon, Ada and Annette from fire, explosions caused by the self-destruct, and from various monsters and mutants, just as Tyrant is reaching its limit, a rocket comes out of nowhere to finish off the last group of lickers and the platform makes it to the "ground level", where Chris Redfield is waiting for them, rocket launcher in hand, together, all of them make it to the cable car just as it starts taking off, and everyone is finally together  
-Claire and the rest all go to the front of the train to cool off and Leon and Tyrant stay in the back, they share their first kiss ever, and are, of course, interrupted by Dr. Birkins for the ~~actual~~ final time, Leon and Tyrant struggle not to get eaten alive when Claire barges in with a mini gun, with it, she's able to easily kill off Dr. Birkins, and they're all safe at last  
-With all of the adventure finally out of the way, Tyrant and Leon get another chance alone, sharing their second, third, fourth, etc, kisses until things begin to get heavy  
-They all exit the train together, and Chris promises to keep them in the loop, offering to take them back to HQ to get checked out, Sherry and Annette especially, since they could use protection against Umbrella, should the company ever try to come for them again, and he sheds some light on how and why T-series like Tyrant were created, stating that the series Tyrant is from was supposed to be cured of something. When Leon asks what they were supposed to be cured of, Chris reveals that the first T-series "prototype" was too prone to being human, to having its own thoughts and feelings, and the newer versions were supposed to be without that "flaw". Both Leon and Tyrant are rather glad those feelings and emotions were never completely shut away, and the story ends

And that's how it was all going to go down!

Again, I wish I could have got a little farther into the fic, but I feel a lot better emotionally now that I don't have to worry about the fic anymore. It was getting to the point that I was scared to check comments because I didn't want to see anyone telling me to update or hurry up. On nights when I wasn't working on the fic, I would stay awake and punish myself for not working on it by not letting myself go to sleep, then feel sick for the entire day after, so in a way, not having this fic anymore has took a huge weight off of my shoulders. I hope all the snippets I'm about to leave on this short drabble series can lighten up yall's thoughts on the fic too! Thank you all so much for being patient with me, for letting me do things on my own time, and for being understanding with my need to step away from this fic. Enjoy. [Bows out.}


	2. After Rescuing Ada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Ada share a joke

Leon leaned gratefully into Tyrant’s shoulder. Its giant hand came down to rub soothingly at the deep ache in his back and he sighed into the touch. Who knew fighting monsters and mutants on the regular would take so much out of a guy?

Leon’s eyes shifted forward and he took another look at the wound on Ada’s leg. “Hey, we’re—b-buddies!”

Ada looked over her shoulder and raised a brow.

Leon scratched the back of his head. “I was going to say ‘bullet buddies’ but yours wasn’t… Influenced… By a bullet...”

“’Influenced’?” Ada smirked. “You talk about it like it’s the latest fall fashion.”

“No,” sniffed Leon, “Nasty limb holes are so _last_ season.”

Despite herself, Ada laughed. “That was horrible.”

“Thanks, I’m here all night,” Leon sketched a short bow.

Tyrant grunted behind him.


	3. Talking to Claire and Marvin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon talks with Claire for a brief period

Leon nodded. “Ben left a recording and a note. He was making an audio log of his talk with some lady working at Umbrella. He wrote about Tyrant—the T-series, he called it. Said it was a bio-weapon sent to ‘kill all the witnesses’.” Tyrant’s mouth pursed.

“That thing is a _bio-weapon?” Claire sputtered, the hiss of the walkman rang around the tunnels._.”

“Apparently,” Leon shrugged. “But it’s fine—its not all that bad.” 

“… What’s not all that bad?”

“Tyrant,” Leon explained. “Its not so bad when you get to know it. Right, pal?” Leon smiled up at said T-series.

Tyrant grunted gently.

“See?”

Claire gasped from across the line, “Leon—you’re with that thing!?”

“In more way than one, yeah.”

“What? What are you talking about? Are you safe?”

Leon chuckled helplessly into the walkman, “Yes, I’m safe, I’m fine. We both are.” Leon’s eyes narrowed. “Listen, Claire, Marvin, there’s a lot we need to talk about but now isn’t the time. I met up with an agent with the F.B.I., we’re taking a cable car down into what we think is Umbrella’s underground facility.”

A pause. “No kidding? Maybe we’ll see each other sooner than we thought...”

“You’re down here too?”

“Not by choice.” Claire sighed raggedly from her end. “Sherry got hurt after me and Marvin got back to her—we’re in an Umbrella lab right now trying to find something for her to negate the negative effects of.. Of whatever the hell is happening to her.”

Leon’s hands clenched. He imagined Sherry down in the dark tunnels of Umbrella’s seedy underbelly—pale and blue-eyed as she slowly lost the fight with the virus. “Claire, do what you can. Don’t worry about me—Sherry has to be your top priority right now.”

Claire took a steadying breath. “… I know.”

“You better. _I’ll_ come to _you_. You can’t afford to risk yourself right now, Sherry needs you.

“Got it.”

“And Claire?”

“Yes?”

Leon smiled. “Tell Lieutenant Brahnagh not to scare the kid.” Marvin sputtered from somewhere a little ways away from the walkman, and Leon turned his off. Tyrant’s hand slid under his and he unclenched his fist to wind their fingers together. The cool touch calmed his panicked nerves. Claire and Marvin would be all right. They had to be.


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada doesn't trust that monster that's hanging around Leon

Ada’s lips pursed as she looked at them. Leon and that thing that killed Ben—Tyrant, he called it, were sitting on the floor together. Or rather, it—Tyrant—was sitting on the floor, and Leon sat between its folded legs. He had his phone out and was scrolling through pictures of dogs cuddling. “Look, it’s us!” he says. The monster doesn’t say anything back.

Ada’s not sure what in the hell convinced Leon that it had feelings for him, but she didn’t want to stick around when it went berserk again. A person could only fight their base instincts for so long.

“Later boys. I’ve got a score to settle.”

“Cliche,” Leon called back at her, still looking at his phone.

Idiots.


	5. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada takes Leon to get cleaned up, but Tyrant's not having it

Tyrant watched avidly from the corner as Ada slid up her dress. She put her leg on the tub. It watched in silence as Leon grew visibly uncomfortable. Pitiful woman. Tyrant was the only being who could cause Leon the joy she wished to instill upon him. To prove it to itself, it got up. They both looked on as it stood and crossed the threshold. Tyrant would make Leon happy.

* * *

Leon wanted to let out a big breath of relief when he saw Tyrant approach. Ada backed off quickly, her eyes narrowed distrustfully at the bioweapon as it came to the other side of the tub. It gave Leon a look. Leon wasn’t sure what information its face was supposed to give way, but he smiled and gave it his attention anyways. Tyrant lifted his leg, then stepped into the tub, boots and all. Leon sputtered and laughed as Tyrant brought in its second foot. Leon barely had time to hop to the rim of the tub before it sat down—water sloshed all over its prim leather trenchcoat, the floor, and one of Ada’s high heels. She made a noise of disgust and backed away, but all Leon could do was laugh. He bent almost in half and wheezed gleefully. Tyrant looked at him. Void of expression. That was fine. Leon knew that the gesture was completely and wholeheartedly meant just for them. 

He took one hand and put in on Tyrant’s shoulder as he sputtered and hacked. Ohhhh that hurt. Oh he laughed too much. It was worth it though. Leon looked into Tyrant’s eyes with a big grin on his face. This was for Tyrant.


	6. What's a Monster For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon questions Annette's sanity, then his own

Leon’s face went bright red. Tyrant took off his trenchcoat to reveal nothing but bare skin with a lone thong underneath. On the front of the bulge of the thong was an Umbrella corp logo.

“Why,” Leon fake-whispered. “Why would you do this?”

Annette narrowed her eyes at Leon. “What kind of idiot would make a monster you can’t fuck?”

Fair point.

Both Leon and Annette watched as Tyrant struck a series of poses to show off its amazing muscular structures.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Tyrant share a final moment

Leon’s heart hammered in his chest. They fucking did it. They escaped.

Leon leaned back into Tyrant, glad and scared and relieved all at once. One of its arms came up to grasp at his middle gently as he swayed. Leon in turn put one of his hands over Tyrant’s and looked back at it. Half of its coat was missing—torn and frayed by fire and the hasty clawing of the lickers. The silly little hat it always had on had long since disappeared, probably lost somewhere along the way when they’d been running for their lives—or rather, when Tyrant had been running for Leon, Ada, _and_ Annette’s lives.

Tyrant’s chest rumbled soothingly against Leon’s back. He smiled giddily. It was like a purring kitten.

Tyrant’s other hand came up to cradle Leon’s jaw, and their eyes met.

Leon’s eyes drifted shut and his face tipped up. Tyrant’s hand stroked carefully up and down his neck, and it leaned down the rest of the way so their mouths could meet, and it was perfect.

Leon wriggled until they were chest-to-chest, and his arms came up and wrapped around Tyrant’s neck. There together, they stole the breath from one another and let the world fall around them. All they had was each other, and all they needed was each other. No matter what happened, they’d be there.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being here with me. I know its not a lot, and the first chapter was really all yall needed, but this is what i had left after everything was said and done. I hope you all enjoyed what little I could offer you, and I hope yall keep fighting the good fight and giving love to other leon/mr x fics out there. thanks yall, and peace to ya.


End file.
